Castaway
by 4supernaturalgirl
Summary: A week before the SS Venture was expected for their stop in New York they came upon a girl floating in the ocean; nearly dead. JimmyOC.
1. Ocean

**A/N: **My hope is that I will be able to fly threw writing these chapters since I have a plot all figured out! This idea happened when I watched King Kong for like the 10th time in one week (I was really really bored...)...if you notice the OC being really depressing don't worry she'll lighten up! It should basically follow the plot of King Kong with my own twist occasionally...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (Except for the obvious things that do belong to me...as in my OC...yeah thats mine...)

* * *

I can still feel their fingers all over me. Their eagerness to touch me; to hurt me. Their lips against my skin. The purple bruises marking my skin, proof that it had truly happened. They had left their fingerprints all across my body, down my hips, across my thighs and stomach. Covering my neck. The smell of alcohol had long since been washed off me. But the feeling of their fingers pressing threw my hair would probably never leave me. Or the sound of my shirt ripping. Or the hand that had covered my mouth. My teeth biting down so hard against my own lip that I had made it split; because I could not scream. Because I needed to feel something besides _them_.

When it was over and they had finished with me leaving me a crumpled mess on the floor they had panicked. Not knowing what to do with me.

And that is how I ended up out here floating in the frigid water. Hoping beyond hope that I would simply die, the chance to end it quickly had faded the second they had taken me out of my cabin.

Before they had thrown me over board they had been courteous enough to give me a long shirt that reached my knees to cover up my ripped up shirt and pants. But they had only done that to get me onto deck. Then they had thrown me over board without so much as a word whispered between them.

Now staying afloat is even getting difficult. Not that it really matters. I'm going to die out here; from the freezing water. But its almost fitting, I wouldn't have wanted to keep living anyways.

I let out a heart broken sob simply because I am tired of holding it in. Who cares? No one can hear me crying out in the middle of the ocean anyways. When the three of _them _had stumbled into my cabin completely drunk I had simply frowned: "I'm sorry gentlemen this isn't your cabin" I'd said in a careful tone trying to keep myself from shuddering at there harsh demeanor, not that I hadn't seen men like them before.

But I was a runaway who had managed to get herself swept off on a ship headed for England. My mother was probably still furious that I had gotten enough money to pay for the passage.

The ship wasn't all that bad. But the only women were a handful of old maids. The majority of the ships inhabitants were men. That hadn't bothered me when I'd boarded the ship but the realization that I was sixteen, fairly good looking, and all alone finally dawned on me when the men stepped a little bit closer to me "told ya she'd be here now didn't I?" one of the three slurred grinning triumphantly at the other two.

I shudder from the memory forcing it to the back of my head. I can't even curl up into a ball unless I wish to float under the freezing water. A shiver roles threw my body. I loosen up. Tightening my muscles only bring on shivers that make my entire body jerk about.

Staring up at the star studded night sky I know that there will be no magical delivery for me. No hero will suddenly appear for me.

I am going to die.

"I'm sorry mom" I whisper my jaw shaking. Salty tears slide down my already drenched face and mingle with the salt of the ocean before dispensing. I feel so useless and violated. As if my body is no longer my own.

The cold has been seeping up my legs for the past four minutes. I can't even feel my thighs anymore. Closing my eyes I take in a deep breath feeling the frigid water cover my chest like a blanket when I let the breath out in an instantly cold white fog.

"This is all my fault" I say forcing my eyes open to stare up at the magnificent black sky. The stars twinkling happily, the full moon shining down on this seemingly endless ocean. Completely unbothered by anything that happens down here. I don't know weather to be unnerved or reassured by the fact that the moon will continue to remain exactly as it is when my last breath leaves my body. "I'm so stupid, thinking I could just run away and nothing would happen" but I'd needed to. The thought of spending another long winter at a boarding school had terrified me. The boarding school had been slowly killing me ever since I'd first gone there. Not that anyone cared.

And here I am floating in the ocean. Berating myself for boarding a ship. I'm going to die talking to myself. If I could muster enough heart I would laugh at myself. But I can't even smile.

I can't even think straight.

Can't even…I feel myself letting out a final breath my body shaking with the freezing water. I can hear my heart laboring in my chest. It faltered. Unsure.

* * *

0.0...well...this idea has been floating around in my head for a while now...and it sorta evolved into quite an interesting plot...and...well...things happen...review please?

* * *


	2. Forever Gone

**A/N: **so I've gotten finally gotten around to writing this chapter! Yeah!!! Its almost Christmas break so I'll probably be able to write like CRAZY over break. Well maybe not...but...lets just dwell on the fact that THIS one is DONE!!!..._and ignore the fact that its pretty short_. Yay, I'm sorry for its length. I couldn't seem to make it any longer. Chap. three will probably be pretty long. (When I get around to writing it that is *cough**cough*)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar to you! I promise!

* * *

I can feel my body being jarred about, but it's a far away, almost dim, feeling. I know that I'm not breathing, but I can't make myself breathe. Horror builds in my chest, yet my limbs refuse to move. My body is suddenly dropped and my head lulls to one side. I can't see anything, and I'm not really feeling anything. Abruptly I can clearly feel the soft sensation of warm fingers gently pressing my head back and opening my mouth. Then air is pressed it my lungs. I want to reject it; but I can't. Pain emanates from my chest as someone pounds on it.

Suddenly water is coming up my throat and I'm turning on my side and spitting the salt water out. It burns my throat so very much. I curl into a ball taking in gasping breaths. I slowly open my eyes and peer around. A blurry form is walking towards me. I know it's a man. A gasp escapes my lips before I throw myself away from the man. He keeps coming towards me.

"Don't touch me," I beg as I retreat farther away from him. I hit something, a warm, narrow body. Abruptly I feel tears begin to poor down my face as I relive those horrible moments.

A shushing sound comes from the person I've run into, and I'm being pulled onto a lap and rocked gently. My body begins to shake uncontrollably and my eyes are closing. Before I know what is happening I'm falling into freezing blackness again. I can still feel but it is once again far away, my body feels hollow and strange.

My skin goes from bitter to freezing in a matter of seconds. Something is being wrapped around me and I'm being pressed against a warm body. I can see nothing, and my senses are beginning to turn foggy. For a few desperate moments I struggle to hold onto the strange sense of awareness. But after an unsuccessful fight I give in to unconsciousness.

--

The first thing I feel is a hand softly caressing my cheek, I pull away and the feeling stops. Warmth leaves my body and moan softly, my brows furrowing as wakefulness begins to press against my droopy mind. Regretfully, I open them to find myself in a small cabin. For a moment I just frown confused. Then I see the shirtless boy and I am flying up in the bed throwing everything off all at once and pressing myself into the corner.

He blinks several, shakes his head slightly and slowly approaches me.

"What's your name?" he asks when he reaches his bed.

I look him over quickly trying to remember why I'm here. Trying to remember who he is. Trying to remember _anything_. I remember last night, remember them touching me. Throwing me into the water. Dying. But I don't remember _who _I am. Horrified my eyes widen, frustrated tears spill out of them.

"I-I can't remember," I stutter, a sad look graces his boyish features as he slowly climbs into the bed. He's sitting next to me, his shoulder brushing mine. Then he pulls me into his arms and lets me cry against his naked chest. Their faces keep appearing over and over again in my mind. I try to block it out, but can't.

"Do you remember how you got this?" he questions tenderly lifting my bruised wrist up and peering at it. I look from his face to my wrist and feebly nod my head.

I clamp my jaw shut as I feel fresh tears stream down my face, I open my mouth to try and say something but find that I can't. He lets my wrist fall, and I cradle it against my chest pulling away from him. He studies my face as if he's trying to understand something. To find something that is not there.

I try to find the words to express what they did, but I can't. They ripped my soul from me. Left it in tatters, then forced it to return to my body. My childish innocence is forever gone.

"They took everything," I whisper, my voice hitching. His frown turns dark as he glances across my body critically. Abruptly, I can see comprehension in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh," he murmurs running his fingers through his unruly blond hair. He slides out of the bed, his back to me then looks over his shoulder a small, crooked, smile pulls his lips up. "You should try and sleep, I need to go talk to the captain," He sees my eyes widen at the aspect of being left alone and full on grins, "don't worry, I'll come right back." He grabs a shirt off the ground and slides it on over his lean figure.

I bring my knees up under my chin and watch as he snatches a hat off the bed-stand and gabs it on, then he's leaning. He opens the one door gives me one last critical look reminds me to go back to sleep, and leaves.

I sit in my curled up state for some time, feeling the slow movement of the boat under me I close my eyes and am almost lulled to sleep.

"_Jazlyn!" _My eyes fly open and I look around the room. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I blink several times and frown. _Just a dream_, I think. After a few moments of looking around the boys cabin a thought hits me. _Jazlyn that's my name_. Smiling I test the name.

"Jazlyn," I murmur then shorten it, "Lyn, no. Jazz."

* * *

So yeah...I said it was going to be pretty short already. But I'm still sorry. Seriously...its just sad how short it is. Its so chinsy! Grr! The next one shall be longer I promise! Please review, it keeps me going!


End file.
